Naturally
by Rolyn
Summary: It was an automatic infatuation...like she had felt this way before. She was attracted to him; drawn in by his cheerful laughter and entranced by his love for everything simple. She knew him and he knew her...maybe that's why love came so naturally 5/2
1. Seniors

_Okay so my snow day is virtually over and I'm slowly settling back into whining teenager mode, but before that happens I am going to try and spit out the first chapter for my very first KND multi-chapter fic. Oh and of course the main pairing is Hoagie/Abby. I just love them so much so hopefully you'll love them too…or more after reading._

_I don't own Kids Next Door_

_Oh and I would also like to dedicate this story to…  
x-streakz-X-the-X-werecat-x_

* * *

_Chapter One: Seniors_

* * *

"I think we all know why we are here." She began.

There were simultaneous nods as looks were exchanged. Abby tried to keep her expression solemn as her eyes remained trained forward on nothing in particular, she just wanted to look focused rather than dazed, as Kuki looked at the moment as she twiddled her fingers from inside the sleeve of an oversized orange hoody as she sat slumped in a bean bag chair.

"We've been preparing for this day for a while…" She continued. "Three long months have passed by so quickly but the day has finally come and tomorrow we engage at 0700."

Arai pursed her lips as she leaned back in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed like the only one who had little interest in what was being said, minus Abby of course. She tucked her chin in, her hat shadowing over her eyes as she released an exasperated sigh.

"Some of you may not come out of this without scorn. This will be a test of our abilities both mentally and physically so we have to be on our toes at all times." She continued.

"Oh whatever," Abby finally breathed looking up into her face. "This ain't some top secret mission Jacquelyn; it's the twelfth grade." She stated dryly with a roll of the eyes. Said girl narrowed her deep brown eyes at her, her bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

"Really Abby," She began throwing her hands in the air dramatically. "Ya had to ruin the mood?" She asked cocking her head to the side in question. Abby gave a sarcastic smile while nodding quickly.

"Ya'll were over exaggerating." She muttered slumping further into my seat.

"Uh no, I'm not." Jacquelyn said smartly. "Tomorrow is our first day as seniors and I don't know about _you_ but I'm excited about finally being at the top of the social food chain. Think about it; we get to taunt freshmen, we'll have less classes and let's not even get started on college."

"Ugh just thinkin' about it makes me sick." Arai whined shaking her head from side to side all the while whipping her bright blue hair from side to side. Her hair color changed every other day so nobody would be surprised if it was purple tomorrow.

"Yea, I miss summer already…" Jacquelyn whimpered shaking her head and whipping her short layered hair around.

"Weren't you excited about it, like two seconds ago?" Arai asked, perking a pierced brow at her. Jacquelyn shrugged carelessly.

"So what?"

"Bipolar…" Arai muttered under her breath. Abby chuckled in response and Jacquelyn shrugged for the second time.

"I'm excited! This year we get to go to senior prom and I'm going to be head cheerleader! I know it for sure; oh and this will be me and Wally's third school year as a couple…" Kuki mused hugging herself in the orange hoody that we all knew belonged to Wally.

"Ah yes, and there are the dreaded relationships…ugh I'm not ready for one of those." Jacquelyn said with a shake of her head as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

The four of them were currently locked in her room, avoiding both her parents and her younger sister who seemed to enjoy giving long speeches on how she will foil the plans of "them cruddy teenagers" to destroy the lives of kids around the world. Jacquelyn usually advised them to not make eye contact with the eleven year old due to her lack of sense, as she once put it.

"Miss independent is who I am and that's exactly the way I'm gonna stay." Jacquelyn finished with a firm nod. Abby nodded in agreement, a crooked smile coming to her lips.

"Abby hears that baby." She laughed dryly.

"But that doesn't mean were not allowed to _indulge_ on the massive amounts of eye candy that is available to us." Jacquelyn added with a lopsided grin. Arai had one to match as Abby began to chuckle.

"Amen sister." Aria said raising a hand into the air for dramatic effect.

"You mean to tell me that none of you guys want boyfriends?" Kuki practically whined; her brow furrowed. "The three of you have been single since…forever!"

"And it's gonna stay that way." Arai retorted quickly. "No offence Kooks but I don't want to end up like you."

Kuki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her nose up in the air. "You mean completely and utterly happy?"

"No, I mean whipped."

"Oh snap!" Jacquelyn laughed raising a hand into the air. Arai chuckled and met their hands in a high five. Kuki jutted her bottom lip out in a pout and Abby slumped her shoulders before leaning over to place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them Kuki, you were able to connect that special someone who truly cares about you and they're just jealous of that." Abby consoled. Kuki's pout quickly snapped into a smile directed at her hat wearing friend.

"Hey, you haven't found that special someone either Lincoln." Jacquelyn reminded shooting Abby a glare. Abby rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Maybe Abby isn't lookin'."

"Neither am I." Jacquelyn snapped.

"Me too!" Arai exclaimed shooting her hand in the air for recognition.

"But Abby isn't ignorant about it like some people," Abby said staring at Jacquelyn through narrowed eyes. "She just believes that you don't go searching for love…it comes looking for you."

"How insightful." Arai grumbled with a roll of her grey eyes. Abby gave her a blank stare for a moment before turning back to Kuki, offering her a reassuring smile. Kuki smiled brightly in return in a way only she could. The ebony haired girl could surely light up the night with such a smile.

"That still doesn't take away from the fact that we are able to scope out any smexy guys, right?" Jacquelyn inserted hesitantly.

"Oh no…" Abby said shaking her head.

"Perish the thought!" Aria gasped dramatically.

"You guys need to get your butts outta the nineteenth century and lose the whole anti-male, all feminist style you got going on." Kuki commented lowly.

"We're not feminists…" Abby responded calmly.

Arai snorted. "Speak for yourself girl! Women are awesome and men better recognize it!" Abby shot her a look from under the brim of her red hat and she snapped her mouth shut, becoming more fascinated with the ends of her blue hair than anything else.

"We are independent women Kuki who are looking for the man who has the nerve to step to us," Jacquelyn explained standing to her feet atop her green clad bed. "He who is worthy and can break down my walls shall have the privilege to be called my boo."

"You mean Kellan?" Abby said smartly with her signature cool grin.

"Yes!" Jacquelyn paused and her face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh I mean no! The guy is a player."

"Yea and he plays you all too well…" Abby chuckled. Kuki giggled along with her while Arai busted out into loud, hysterical laughter. Jacquelyn's coffee color cheeks flushed red as she plopped back down onto her butt, her arms crossed tightly under her chest.

"Let's not get personal Lincoln; you're the one who attracts boys like moths to a flame then dismisses them like yesterdays leftovers" Jacquelyn grumbled. Abby's laughter died down a bit as her brown eyes met an identical pair that belonged to her friend.

"Abby hasn't the slightest clue what you're talking about…" Abby muttered in return.

"Really?" Jacquelyn laughed dryly. "Everybody knows you have more boys flocking you than a girl could ask for but you're _the_ Abigail Lincoln; honor student, heart breaker who is too good for you or are you just holding out for that _special someone_?"

"Nuh uh!" Abby exclaimed snatching off her hat. Jacquelyn's expression was panic stricken as Abby launched at her, waving her weapon in the air. "You did not just go there! Abby has a good mind to beat the crap outta ya! Nuh uh!"

Arai and Kuki cringed with each hit that came down upon the now screeching Jacquelyn who was at the mercy of the evil hat that has taken many victims. All of them have faced the wrath of the accursed hat at least once, but everybody knows that Jacquelyn was basically in a steady relationship with the brutal beatings inflicted with the tattered, worn hat.

"Take it back!" Abby ordered holding the hat above Jacquelyn's head, ready to strike. The dark haired girl cringed and whimpered.

"I take it back! I take it back!"

Arai chuckled as Abby brought her hat back to its perch atop her head. "Better had…" She growled as she moved to return to her seat.

"Jeez, who knew she got so hostile over her reputation…" Arai whispered to Kuki. Abby snapped around, turning her glare on her and Arai screamed before ducking behind Kuki who cringed.

"Um…so what about first day of school outfits?" Kuki laughed nervously with a shrug.

* * *

_Okay I'll leave it there. Ugh I hate it when my first chapters are so short…it makes me feel like tings are lacking but I actually believe that it's best that I leave it at that. The next chapter will, no doubt be longer and have some more humorous moments in it because "yay, it's the first day of school…blehhhh". Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review._

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Homeroom

_Whoo chapter number two. Funny part is chapter number two was written the same night as chapter number one, but who updates on chapter after the other? At least wait an hour or something…Well anyways let me not whine and continue on with this very first chapter. Hopefully I don't exactly disappoint all you 2/5 lovers._

_Thanks for reading…_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Homeroom_

* * *

Abby woke up the next day before her alarm clock could start playing 'Stop' by the Spice Girls to wake her up at six. After taking her shower, brushing her teeth and getting dressed in her blue midriff and baggy black pants, she made her way downstairs to grab something simple for breakfast before leaving for school.

Humming the Spice Girl tune and running a comb through her mid-back length wavy, deep brown hair, she strode into the kitchen only to be greeted by a wide grin and a mop of neon green hair.

"Arai?" She gasped taking in the grey eyed girl who was sitting at her kitchen table, a steaming mug of coffee in her hand and legs propped up on another chair. Arai's grin stretched wider as she nodded in recognition to her friend.

"Sup Abs." She said simply before taking another loud sip from her coffee. "You know, this is some high quality coffee ya got here."

"Abby wouldn't know…" Abby commented staring at her friend through narrowed eyes. "She doesn't drink coffee."

Arai glanced between her and the cup before shrugging and taking another sip. Abby furrowed her brow before placing her hands on her hips, scrutinizing her friend who looked a little too at home in a home that wasn't hers.

"What are you doing…in Abby's house?" Abby finally asked shaking her head in confusion. Arai set her mug down and leaned back in her seat, smiling coyly.

"Well I dropped by around about five, your dad treated me to some coffee and we had a stimulating conversation before he had to leave for the hospital." Arai explained casually with a nonchalant wave of the hand. Abby's brow shot up in surprise.

"You actually had a conversation with Abby's father?" She laughed sarcastically as she moved towards a cabinet. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arai nod with another wide grin.

"Yup with the talking and the communication and comments and – oh you know what I mean…" Arai said impersonating the voice of Mr. Lincoln. Abby chuckled under her breath as she found a box of granola bars. Taking one out, she turned back to Arai.

"Okay…well then _why_ are you in Abby's house?"

"Don't you want a ride to school or not?" Arai asked back with a perk of her brow. Abby pretended to think for a moment before smiling lightly with a nod. Arai nodded as well as she stood to her feet at her full five foot two height.

She snatched up her messenger bag that sat at the foot of her chair and slung it over her shoulder before straightening out her bright blue miniskirt that she wore over a pair of tattered old purple skinny jeans that were tucked in a pair of obvious spray painted yellow combat boots. Taking in the short girl's t-shirt Abby couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nice shirt…" Abby laughed as she went into the living room to retrieve her bag and her hat. Arai glanced down at the picture of a piece of cheese and of a macaroni noodle hugging.

"Thanks!" Arai said with fake enthusiasm as she headed for the back door. Abby was quick to follow, placing her hat atop of her head and pulling the brim of it down, shadowing over her eyes and giving off that sense of mystery she was known for.

Arai, being as strange as she was, jumped onto and slid across the hood of her bright red Jeep Compass before unlocking the doors with a press of a button. Abby rolled her eyes as she slipped into the passenger's seat. By the time Arai was in the driver's seat Abby was already buckled in and unwrapping her granola bar.

Arai started the car, causing it to hum to life before she turned to Abby, a smirk on her small pink lips. Abby perked a brow in questioned and aria turned her attention forward once again. "Senior year, here we come."

"Arai don't you dare speed…"

"I'm flooring it like Spongebob baby! Whoo!" The petit Asian exclaimed before her foot jammed down on the gas pedal. Abby bit her lip, but that was the only sign of anxiousness she was willing to show as her friend sped down the street and whipped around corners, all the while angering any other drivers that were on the road. Oh yes, Arai was certainly reckless…

By the time they reached the school, Abby had only gotten through two bites of her breakfast and her expression was pretty much blank, minus for a twitch every here and there. Arai was grinning like the maniac she was as she found a parking spot and turned off the car. She turned to Abby and shoved her shoulder gently.

"C'mon Abs, high school awaits our grand entrance." Arai laughed as she snatched up her bag and exited the car. Abby blinked twice before making a mental note not to get a ride from Arai ever again. Gathering her stuff, she exited the car just as Arai locked it.

"Hey guys!"

Abby glanced up to see Kuki waving frantically from the front steps of the school and as Abby presumed she looked the most flashy out of her four friends, dressed in a plaid green and black mini dress with black leggings and a pair of green flats. Her hair was pulled back with a pink headband and both wrists were cluttered with matching bangles.

"Hey Kooks!" Arai laughed as she jogged to approach her fellow Japanese friend. Abby took her time, slinging her bag over her shoulder and tucking her barely eaten granola bar in it. From under the shadow of her hat she took in the faces of students from the previous year and a few she didn't recognize…probably former freshman that had moved up from the lower classmen building to the upper classmen building.

"Abby! You look so cute!" Kuki squealed as Abby had come in her range. Abby glanced at her friend and smiled kindly.

"Thanks…" She said lowly. "Where's Jackie?"

"Here I am!" Jacquelyn exclaimed coming up behind Abby and Kuki and wrapping an arm around both their shoulders. "I came from the student parking around back where I found Wally hanging out with Kellan…well by hanging out I mean beating the crap outta each other."

"Boys will be boys…" Abby sighed lowering her head a bit. Arai nodded and Jacquelyn shrugged.

"Oh! I better go get Wally before he messes up his face…again." Kuki huffed before slipping under Jacquelyn's arm and heading towards the back student parking.

"I would have intervened but I'm wearing designer jeans that I stole from my older sister." Jacquelyn laughed nervously gesturing to the black skinny jeans she had on to go with her green zebra striped oversized t-shirt that hung off her shoulder.

"Could you get anymore superficial?" Arai stated flatly. Jacquelyn scoffed.

"Okay I may be ignorant, a bit bipolar and hey, I can be a tad bit on the conceited side but superficial is what I'm not; these jeans hug my butt in just the right way to break necks." Jacquelyn commented before spinning around to wiggle her butt in Arai's direction. Said girl groaned and took a step away.

"There are some things Abby doesn't wanna know…that was one of those things." Abby cringed for effect just as the first bell sounded. The three of them glanced up as if to find the cause of the bell in the sky.

"Homeroom time, which means schedules." Arai sighed. "We all signed up for choir, right?"

"Yes…" Abby and Jacquelyn groaned rolling their eyes. Arai grinned widely before skipping off for her homeroom.

"She has problems." Jacquelyn muttered.

Abby nodded. "Yea…Abby knows."

* * *

"Why do they choose to stick Abby in a homeroom on the other side of the universe…" Abby muttered to herself as she lifted her schedule to her gaze. She had all the classes she had wanted and for once a study hall which would give her the opportunity to relax. Hopefully someone she knew was in that class along with her.

Glancing between her schedule and the room numbers she passed she moved lazily, not all that excited about getting to her homeroom where there would be a list off of rules that have been implanted in her head since freshman year. A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the brim of her hat further down over her eyes, any further and she wouldn't be able to see…

Maybe that's why she walked straight into someone's back.

"Waita stand in the middle of the hall fool…" She grumbled lifting her head as her eyes narrowed into a glare. Whoever was standing in her path and was on the receiving end of her glare turned around to face her.

"Sorry that was…my fault…" He said in a hesitated muttered as he sized her up. Abby mentally rolled her eyes; he could not seriously have the nerve to check her out so obviously…She had to look up to meet his eyes, the way he towered over her by at least half a foot.

Her glare softened a bit as she bit the inside of her cheek to avoid vocalizing her thoughts which happened to go along the lines of _'Damn…'_. She forced herself not to let her eyes roam far, but in one quick up-down sweep she was able to take in a glimpse of this boy.

Lanky frame…or maybe just lean muscle, messy auburn hair that was going into further disarray due to the yellow tinted goggles pulled to the top of his head, bright…entrancing…attractive blue eyes…yes, he definitely fell along the lines of what Jacquelyn referred to as 'smexy'; not only that, but he seemed rather familiar to her…or maybe not. She wasn't too sure and she wasn't going to let it bother her.

"No…it's alright." Abby chuckled, almost nervously…almost. Abby Lincoln certainly does not _do_ nervous…not even for a guy this mischievously enticing. "Abby wasn't looking where she was going…"

That's when he laughed openly enough that his attempts to hide it were a bit too obvious. Abby's brow furrowed and her arms crossed under her chest. What was making this boy stare at her and laugh in such a manner was beyond her, but she suddenly felt the need to snatch her hat off of her head and swing.

"I'm sorry…but you talk in third person?" He asked cocking his head to the side with genuine curiosity. Abby narrowed her eyes a bit. Cute or not…he had to have been mocking her.

"Yea, what of it?" She snapped.

"Nothing, nothing…" He laughed shaking his head frantically. "It's cute…and you seem to make it work." He commented just as a wolfish smile came to his lips. For the first time in Abby's life, she actually didn't know what to say in return. She certainly wasn't going to say thank you because that would just sound stupid…

"Abs!" Arai called coming up behind Abby and taking her by the arm. Abby snapped around to look at Arai who was grinning sheepishly. "I totally forgot we're in the same homeroom…whoo must have flew from my brain."

"What brain?" Abby responded with a shrug.

"Ha ha ha – no. Anyways we need to get to room whatever quick before the bell rings." Aria said as she led Abby in the direction she had just been going in before she crashed into…what was his name?

Glancing up Abby just became aware of the goggle wearing boy's absence. She pursed her lips, shoving his image into the back of her mind. It was just a freak meeting and the probability of them crossing paths once again was very low so she wouldn't let him hinder her although she could not deny that she was actually fascinated by him despite their minor exchange of words.

Maybe it was the way he carried himself; Abby was very observant and an expert on judgment, but he…perplexed her in such a way that had her wondering if they could meet for a second time. Hmm, or maybe it was that familiar feeling that washed over her…they probably went to the same primary school or something. Only annoying part was…she didn't even catch his name…but he had hers.

"Whatcha looking for?" Arai asked. Abby shook her head as they continued down the hall. Arai stared at Abby with a furrowed brow, noticing her change in attitude…her sense of question arousing and her curiosity igniting.

What could have caught her interest in such a manner?

* * *

_Okay this chapter technically was a first meeting even though Abby didn't even catch his name…but the mood is set right. Things should progress bit more smoothly from there…hopefully you readers will be able to recognize this if you're willing to read more…my virtual cookie says that you are and this virtual hundred dollar bill wants you to review. Thanks…_

_~Rolyn~_


	3. Flirt

_Here's chapter three for all you readers to, hopefully, enjoy. All the while I'm sitting here awaiting my doom (babysitting) while engorging on Nature Valley bars…if only my house actually had food in it that I could enjoy. I'm such a picky eater…okay now I'm getting off topic. Thanks for reading_

_~Ro~_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Flirt_

* * *

"US twentieth century cultural history? You signed up for that?" Arai practically laughed as she and Abby strode down the hall away from their homeroom where the rules and regulations of the school was recited for them for what felt like the hundredth time. Arai currently held onto Abby's schedule, comparing classes and taking note of the ones they had close by one another or together.

"Yea…Abby took nineteenth century social progression last year." Abby said with a nod as she reached for her schedule. Arai pulled away before Abby could grasp it and the coffee skinned girl pursed her lips as her friend continued to scrutinize her schedule.

"_And _APmedical biology? Do you know how hard that class is at that level?" Arai breathed out giving Abby an incredulous look. Abby shrugged as she stuck her hands into her pocket, taking in both familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Abby wants to be a doctor."

"Of course you do!" Arai exclaimed as they approached her first period class which happened to be trigonometry II. Abby actually had cultural history first which was one level up. "You've always strived for the best Abs…"

"You know how Abby does things." Abby sighed with another shrug. Arai nodded slowly before flashing a lopsided smile.

"Well I'll see you in fourth period chorus." Arai laughed before entering her classroom. Abby chuckled before continuing down the hall, all the while taking note of those few boys who actually had the nerve to gawk at her.

She ducked her head a bit, shadowing over her eyes with her hat as she tried to ignore them, but she could feel the eyes following her. Abby understood she was pretty, she never doubted that due to her resemblance to her mother, but as she had made clear the night before, she was independent and did not believe most of these boys were worthy of her time…

Except for…_maybe_ that boy she had an interaction with earlier…He didn't gawk, he seemed to restrain that pretty well, but he didn't hide the fact that he was just as interested in her as she was with him. Or maybe she was more interested due to her thoughts constantly leading back to the nameless boy. Jacquelyn would certainly laugh if she knew this…

Groaning in annoyance with herself, Abby scaled the stairs quickly to head to her first period and beat the bell. She skipped steps, moving quickly only to miss a step and slip backwards. Letting out an uncharacteristic yelp she cringed as she waited to fall back down the stairs she had just scaled, but impact never came. Instead, arms were slinked around her torso and holding her up as she leaned back into…whoever's chest…and what a nice chest it was.

"Are you falling for me, she who speaks in third person?"

Abby had to tilt her head back to take in the grinning expression of that mischievous boy she had ungracefully crashed into earlier. She perked a brow at the possibility of crossing paths with him once again, and in such a way as well.

"You wish baby, now hoist Abby back onto her feet." She commanded. He was not hesitant to comply as he nudged her back on her feet. She regained her balance and her composure before turning to face him, her lips pressed into a hard line and her eyes narrowed a bit. He didn't seemed fazed by her attempts at intimidation.

"You're a real klutz, ya know that…Abby, was it?" He finally spoke with a nod.

Abby's mouth hung open for a moment before she coffee, crossing her arms under her chest and cocking her hip out to the side. "And who are you to speak to Abby so formally? Ya mama ain't teach you any manners?"

"Whoops, my bad…" He muttered as his grin turned sheepish as a hand reached up to scratch behind his head awkwardly. "Hoagie Gilligan at your service my dear." He said with a dramatic bow.

"You always act this foolish Hoagie?" She questioned craning her neck to the side a bit. He stood up straight and shook his head.

"Only in the presence of a goddess of beauty such as yourself." That wolfish smile returned and she could have sworn his gave turned hungry as they quickly swept over her frame.

Abby scoffed but could not fight back the blush that was staining her cheeks while his smile turned into a smirk. She furrowed her brow at her strange behavior. Yes, she had been referred to as beautiful before…but never has it made her blush almost automatically. She had to be sick or something.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She stated flatly.

His smirk broadened a bit. "You're still talking to me, aren't you?"

Before Abby could retort, or think of one for that matter, the late bell sounded, warning those who were left in the halls, or in this case, on the stairwell were in fact late for their very first class of the school year. Abby sucked her teeth before swiftly turning her back on Hoagie and skipping up the stairs once again.

"Playing hard to get?" He called after her.

"How about playing 'Abby's late for cultural history'." She snapped back over her shoulder. His expression visibly lit up before he moved to follow her.

"What a coincidence…" Hoagie mused grinning at her once he was by her side once again. Abby groaned and shot him a glare from under the brim of her hat.

"Let me guess; you have cultural history too?" She sighed glancing at him. He nodded quickly and she bit the inside of her cheek. "How lucky am I?" She muttered sarcastically as she passed through the doors and entered the main hall of the third floor. Hoagie was quick to follow.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me very much…" He commented as he walked in step with her. Abby paused and forced a smile.

"And Abby's starting to get the feeling that you were trying to flirt with her." She retorted.

Hoagie gave a lopsided smile. "That obvious?"

Abby couldn't help but chuckle a bit. He was goofy, but he was quick witted as well and the more she spoke to him, the more she felt like she knew him…or maybe it was just easy for her to connect to him through such witty banter.

"Yea baby," She said as they approached the classroom. By the look of other students just filing in, they were not the only ones that were late. "Next time ya gotta be more subtle with it." She reprimanded playfully.

"Duly noted." He said with a smirk as he abruptly cut her off and entered the classroom before her. Abby narrowed her eyes for a moment before entering after him, choosing not to make her interest in him obvious by sitting close by. Instead she chose to sit by a friend of a friend named Patton.

Getting settled she kept only half he focus on the young socially intelligent teacher that would be piling on the work for the progressing semester. Out of the corner of her eye she would glance in Hoagie's direction before inwardly laughing. There was something about her that amused her but annoyed her as well.

A possible reason was that they totally surpassed the awkward faze and spoke like close friends…compared to the months it took her to get used to Jacquelyn and Arai. In Kuki's case…well it was almost the same feeling she had when she saw Hoagie. It was like they had already met and were meeting once again from a long separation, although with Hoagie she sensed there was something deeper than a fast friendship.

Halfway through the period and halfway through the teacher's lecture on what he found the most annoying about being a teacher, Abby snuck and actual glance at this perplexing boy, trying her best not to make the slight turn obvious.

He seemed less focused then she was. His goggles were pulled over his eyes, hiding them from her and he had his chin leaning on the palm of his hand while and expression of total boredom overtook him. She smiled slightly, just in time for him to catch it. He smirked in return and nodded in her direction. Blushing she faced forward once again, sinking n her seat a bit.

He certainly was going to be a problem…

* * *

"Ah! Yes, we have physics together!" Jacquelyn cried as she wrapped her arms around Abby's neck and held it in a vice grip. Abby gagged as she struggled to escape the tight hug, but Jacquelyn wouldn't let up.

"Can't…breathe!" Abby cried desperately. Jacquelyn smiled sheepishly before releasing Abby who took a large gulp of air.

"Sorry I was just excited because I thought we'd only have one class together. First period I had a class with Kellan and Wally. The two of them started another fight…the morons." Jacquelyn said with a roll of the eyes. "Then second period I had with theses five creepy, abnormally happy kids that had on matching clothes and sat in a cluster…they gave me chills."

"Oh c'mon…" Abby said as they moved to enter their physics class. "They might be Delightful." Jacquelyn snorted while Abby entered the classroom first. She was quick to follow, only to walk into Abby's back.

"Hey…what gives?" Jacquelyn snapped glaring at Abby, but her friend paid her no mind. Her eyes were shadowed over by her hat but Jacquelyn could tell in what general direction she was looking in. Following her gaze Jacquelyn took in a dramatic breath. "Sweet Jesus, that boy is fine…" She mused.

Abby elbowed her in the stomach and turned to glare at her. Jacquelyn cringed and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"What? I've always been fond of tall, mischievous, and smexy." She said firmly. Abby snatched her hat off her head and slapped Jacquelyn across the face with it. "Okay! What's the matter?"

"Don't talk about him like that." Abby said firmly. Jacquelyn cocked her head to the side at her serious, predatory tone.

"Why?" She asked carefully. "You know him?" Jacquelyn asked gesturing to the auburn haired boy. Abby shook her head frantically while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, no, no; Abby doesn't know him at all…" She lied.

Hoagie glanced up and grinned cheekily as he took in Abby's familiar face. She was hard to miss, with the red hat and all, not to mention he had developed a quick infatuation with her although it felt as though it had occurred before.

"Hey beautiful," He called waving at her. Abby ducked her head as she cheeks burned a bright red color. Jacquelyn glanced between Hoagie and her friend before laughing dryly.

"I think he knows you Lincoln because a guy doesn't smile like that for anybody." Jacquelyn said lowly. Abby glared at her as her blush deepened. "Go say hi to your friend." Abby was about to protest but Jacquelyn shoved her in Hoagie's direction.

Stumbling up to his desk, Abby tried her best to keep a hold on her nonchalant composure. She pulled on the brim of her hat before smiling kindly at Hoagie while crossing her arms. "Are you stalking Abby?" She asked with false sweetness to her tone.

He smirked. "Yup." He said with a single nod. Abby chuckled lightly.

"You're rather…blunt aren't you?" She questioned pointing an accusing finger at him. She shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

"I guess…do you consider blunt good?" He questioned smiling almost hopefully at her. Abby perked a brow before mimicking his shrug.

"Depends…" She breathed turning her gaze downwards. "At least I know where your mind is."

Hoagie gasped dramatically and gripped onto the edge of the desk he was sitting at before leaning in towards her quickly with a shifty gaze. "You can read my mind?" He whispered, still glancing around as if they were being watched. Abby laughed lightly. He was funny…in a dorkish kind of way.

"No…although if Abby could, she wouldn't find much to read." She said smartly. Hoagie pouted childishly.

"And here I thought you loved me." He whimpered jokingly.

"Sorry to disappoint ya baby." She said with a shrug and a playful smile. He smirked in return.

"Okay people, I think talking for the first twenty minutes of class is enough time wasted so let's get started," The teacher began. She was a tall middle aged woman who looked like the type to have two or three children and had a husband who had a well paying job which led her to teaching.

Abby sighed and turned to find a seat close by Jacquelyn, only to be pulled back by her wrist. She turned to see Hoagie wearing his best puppy pout before he mouthed 'Sit by me please'. Abby glanced at Jacquelyn who had her ears plugged up by headphones and seemed to be in her own little world. Shrugging Abby took the seat next to Hoagie and he said a low yay.

"Welcome to the new year…" The teacher finished.

* * *

_Whoo, chapter three was a fun chapter and there are many other fun chapters to come. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I haven't wrote a good chapter of banter until now. Hopefully Hoagie or Abby wasn't too out of character. I just feel like that's how they might act as teenagers. It was fun either way. Maybe you enjoyed this chapter as much as me, but I won't know unless you review so go on and review._

_~Rolyn~_


	4. Detention

_Oh I had so much fun writing the previous chapters that I just needed to write the fourth one…not that I planned on letting it hang on only three chapters. Anyhoo I hope all you readers are enjoying this as much as I am. This pair is just so fun to write about…it's also releasing me from my creative slump. Well, thanks for reading._

_~Ro~_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Detention_

* * *

Abby leaned her forehead on her fingertips, a sigh escaping her lips every few moments as she kept her eyes casted downwards. She had not looked this solemn moments ago, but certain circumstances had caused her to withdraw into herself, mentally cursing at such dumb _luck_ as he had put it. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Twenty minutes she had strode into her sixth period English class after she had shared lunch with her three friend's and endured Jacquelyn's gossip about her encounter with the goggling wearing boy during Physics. The class was pretty much full and the students seemed settle due to her being late by about five minutes.

The teacher had flashed her a sarcastic smile and she could tell right then that this teacher was actually down to earth and did not bother to force out a kind reassuring smile like many of the other teachers she had encountered thus far. Although what this teacher said next had caused her to crack a little, but she did not exhibit it externally.

"Why don't you go sit by…I'm sorry I forgot your name already." The teacher said pointing his pen towards the back of the room.

He smiled…that damn wolfish smile Abby had gotten a little too familiar with. He pulled her yellow tinted goggles up onto his neck, showing how the smile met his bright blue eyes. His eyes held something Abby couldn't put her finger on but wanted to; better yet she felt as though she _needed_ to. Yes, the goof ball certainly needed figuring out and she may deny this in the future but Abby wanted to be the person to figure him out.

"Hoagie…"

"Hoagie!" The teacher repeated in false realization. Abby had to resist the urge to groan as she shifted her weight to one foot in annoyance. Hoagie was aggravating and amusing at the same time. "You can take a seat by Hoagie, Miss…" The teacher trailed off.

"Abby…" She grumbled shooting the teacher a fleeting glare as she basically stomped her way over to the desk that was connected to Hoagie's. He grinned at her, naively believing she would smile in return, but instead he remained on the receiving end of a glare that could kill.

"I'm a stalker with skills, aren't I?" He joked as she dropped her bag to the floor by her desk with a thud. She grunted before plopping down into her seat ungracefully and slipping down far enough that her expression was nearly impossible to make out under her hat. Hoagie pouted. "Are you ignoring me?" He whimpered.

Abby knew he was playing with her, probably in an attempt to make her smile, but she would not allow that; she would not give him the satisfaction. "What was your first clue baby? The silent treatment or the death glare?"

"You are so difficult to please." He grumbled. Abby simply shifted in her seat as a response.

He remained silent after that and she was fine with that. She had actually relaxed a bit and was finally letting her guard down a bit. Maybe sitting by him would not be as…distressing as she thought it would be. They didn't _have_ to speak to each other, they only had to sit by each other.

Oh wait, it can't be that simple…

"See that person sitting next to you?" The teacher…Mr. Jeffery his name was, said sitting on an empty desk at the front of the room. Abby bit the inside of her cheek, anticipating his next few words. "That will be your partner for the rest of the year so say 'Hi partner!'"

Abby's mouth had fallen open and she dared to look to her left at the boy sitting next to her. He was smirking devilishly at her and his eyes told her enough to make her swallow nervously. She didn't even know she could get nervous until she met Hoagie.

"Hi partner." He said simply as he draped an arm around her shoulders. A shiver had gone down her spine as her eyes blinked rapidly, mostly in shock. She had to give the boy some credit. He certainly was blunt and confident which were not exactly bad, but never has a guy approached her, expressing both characteristics and Abby not having the urge to kill them.

Sure, she has come in contact with her fair share of blunt guys, but in the end she doesn't know whether to be flattered at the attention or file for sexual harassment…and yes, some boys had the confidence to step to her but ignorance is not far behind and this leads to Abby being stuck in detention for breaking yet another nose.

The fact that Hoagie was able to pull off both at once and be subtle enough for Abby to not feel the urge to beat the crap out of him certainly was a feat…but that did not mean she tolerated him. He was smug, cocky and a bit arrogant not to mention he was a bit on the dorkish side.

And that's what brought her to this point. Fingertips leaned against her forehead and exasperated sighs passing her lips on end. His arm had yet to move from her shoulders and with every slightest move he made was blatantly apparent to her.

"You've got two options; move that arm willingly or Abby'll snap it in half." Abby practically growled. Her hazel eyes were narrowed into a glare that was locked on Mr. Jeffery; she blamed him for her "misfortune".

"I presumed that you were the rough type," He said thoughtfully. Abby turned her glare on him, but he was hardly intimidated. That annoyed her to no end.

"Damn straight." She muttered moving her chair away from his.

He smirked at her, jerking her into him and nearly pulling her out of her own seat. She made a small noise of protest as she ended up leaning against him in a rather compromising position. He leaned into her and it was then she noticed how small she was even compared to his lanky frame. He hovered over her and she felt the slightest tickle from his breath by her ear.

"I've always liked it a bit rough."

Oh hell no he didn't…

"Ow! What was that for!?"

Mr. Jeffery stopped his rant about the terms of English High Honors and glanced towards the back of the room where he seated Abby. She was sitting in her seat, hands folded on her desk and looking as coy as she could, compared to Hoagie's current position on the floor with his legs propped up against the seat he once was sitting in.

The scene had caught the student's attention as well, some from the moment they heard Abby grunt in frustration before the screech of a chair scratching on the floor sounded followed by a thump. An idiot could have guessed what had happened, but Mr. Jeffery simply smiled.

"Did you slip Mr. Gilligan?" He said with a shrug. Hoagie opened his mouth to respond but Abby beat him to it.

"Abby told him to stop fidgeting and pay attention, but you know how some people are…small attention spans are not that rare when it comes to teenage boys." Abby sighed as she glanced over at Hoagie, shaking her head shamefully. Mr. Jeffery chuckled as did many of her peers.

"Understandable Ms. Lincoln, but I find it rather difficult to believe Mr. Gilligan acted on his own, so you wouldn't mind joining him in detention after school?"

Abby's innocent smiled vanished and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth. "But Abby didn't…"

"What a supporting partner you are." Mr. Jeffery said rather sarcastically. Abby's mouth snapped shut knowing there was no room for further argument. As Mr. Jeffery fell back into his monologue, Abby sunk in her seat, a pout on her full lips as Hoagie pulled himself back into his seat, a scowl on his face.

* * *

"Thanks a lot." Abby muttered out of the corner of her mouth. She was, once again, stuck at Hoagie's side but in a setting she did not picture herself in, especially on the first day of school. Detention was where people like Kellan or Hoagie belonged…or Arai.

Hoagie scoffed rather…girlishly at her. "Oh please, I'm not the one with anger problems and can't take a joke." He snapped back while hiding his glare behind the lenses of his goggles.

"Abby doesn't have anger problems and she can take a joke if the jokes didn't piss her off cuz you ain't funny." She chided leaning in towards him with one swift jerk. She huffed; she couldn't help but feel like she had this conversation many times before in the past.

He gasped dramatically as if someone had just insulted his mother. "I am so funny, but you don't have a sense of humor, you just have a stick shoved up your ass…"

"Abby has a good mind to kick your ass." Abby shot back, balling a hand into a fist as she lifted her head a bit. Her fiery hazel eyes were much more apparent to him without the shadow of that red cap and his own glare softened a bit.

He certainly did not want to be on her bad side…not only because he knew she probably could beat the crap outta him, but because he'd rather be on good terms with her than bad. He felt as though he needed to know her, even if she didn't want to know him. Hoagie was always persistent so one little threat shouldn't stop him now…

"Ya know, you're really cute when you're angry." He muttered absent mindedly. Abby turned to him, one eyebrow quirked in question and taking in the nonchalant air that surrounded him, even after such a comment. Her eyes narrowed once again in speculation.

"Don't even try to pull that crap with Abby." She growled, wagging her finger at him as if he were a child. Hoagie couldn't help but smile. "Can't even count how many times Abby has heard that one."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." He sighed with a shrug.

Abby snorted and shook her head. "Ya try too hard baby and if ya haven't noticed, it's getting on Abby's nerves."

"Well then my job is done." He retorted cheekily. Abby sucked her teeth; this boy was simply impossible, but despite all that or the fact that he ignited something within her that she would never admit to as more than indefinite anger, the fact that he was just _different_.

"You're hilarious." Abby muttered sarcastically.

"Finally!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. The teacher that was supposed to be keeping them quiet was more engrossed in her magazine to tell him to shut his mouth. "You admit it."

"Abby was being sarcastic."

"Yea, but you admitted it." He practically sang poking her with each word. Abby bit her lip, fighting back a smile as she swatted his hand away. She was supposed to be angry with him.

"You're a delusional idiot." She said calmly as she slouched in her seat.

"I've been called worse, my dear."

Abby groaned and ducked her head. "Abby wonders why?"

"Well I don't know. I ask the same question all the time." He responded, knowing her question did not call for an answer. Abby let out a huff of air, warning Hoagie of just how aggravated he was making he, but her eyes held such amusement that he believed he had done something right.

"That was a rhetorical question Hoagie." She sighed shaking her head. She seemed to do that a lot around him. He had a lot of things that had her questioning him, maybe that was why. "Are you ever serious?" She asked.

Hoagie blinked stupidly as if the term 'serious' was foreign to him. Abby glanced at him, an expectant look on her face. He looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulder, a devilish smile coming to his lips and the cluelessness in his eyes returning to that mischievous shine that he hid behind yellow lenses.

"I was serious when I called you beautiful this morning," He commented. Abby thought she would scowl, but she did quite the opposite, she actually smiled and she laughed. "Your smile is cute too…you should smile more often." He added.

"You're trying too hard again." She laughed turning towards him. She almost blushed at the charming smile he was offering her in return for her own smile that seemed like a rarity to him.

"Got you to smile, didn't I?" He said smartly. Abby nodded hesitantly as she turned forward once again.

"Abby guesses you did."

* * *

_I'll leave it there for now. Maybe it isn't the best place to just stop the chapter but it'll set me up for the next chapter. Let's pray that its just a bit longer than this one. I don't know why but I like when my chapters are long. Anyhoo thanks a bunch for reading and I recommend reviewing. It'll make me smile…_

_~Rolyn~_


End file.
